5th Floor
The 5th Floor is the fifth location in the House. Puzzles Doll Puzzle (Part 1) The door to the Witch's Garden is locked. In front of you are four coloured pedestals and only three coloured dolls. *Simply place the dolls on a pedestal of the same colour. *The purple doll will not yet take part of this puzzle. (To be continued) Rooms 4F-5F Stairway Dark Hallway Doll Room Witch's Garden Yellow Flowers Room Diary Chamber (1) Dark Maze Poison Hallway Poison Room Diary Chamber (2) Number Lock Chamber Medicine Room Cellar Left (Mother's) Cell Right (Father's) Cell Water Chamber Skull Hallway Skull Room Characters *Black Creature *Ellen (afterimage only) *Elder Tree *Ellen's Father *Ellen's Mother *Tadpoles *Invisible Bird *Red Grasses *White Flowers *Yellow Flowers *Male Bust Statue *Giant Skull (x2) *Red Eyes Items * Events Dark Hallway: *The 5th Floor is probably most remembered for this event. As Viola walks along the Dark Hallway, a loud crash will be heard as a dark figure will come out of the window and hurryingly crawl towards her. Before it harms you, Ellen’s figure will appear in front of the player to shield them. Both mysterious figures will eventually disappear, allowing Viola to proceed. **In Version 1.07, the event’s animation is slightly more detailed as Ellen’s sprite can be seen reaching her hand out at the Dark Figure to magically make it vanish. *When the player returns to the hallway, the second window on the left will shatter. Witch's Garden *If the player talks to the Elder Tree, they will initially be told to be silent; and then be warned not to disturb the keepers of time. *After killing the white flower, the Black Cat will tell you that what you did was mean, while the Elder Tree will simply remind you to be silent. *When the player returns to the Witch’s Garden after receiving the White Powder from the Yellow flowers, Ellen figure will briefly be seen sitting on the bench next to the Black Cat. *After retrieving the doll head, all grassy flooring in the 5th floor will de dyed red. *The Elder Tree will be dyed red. *The Black Cat’s tea cup will finally be empty. * After placing the Purple Doll on its matching pedestal and interact with the Black Cat, the cat will tell you that he doesn’t care whether you make it out alive or end up getting eaten by house (as either scenario will benefit him). But as an afterthought, he then will tell the player (presumably with mild concern) not to die on him. Cellar *After solving the Skull Puzzle, the pot will break as you approach the center of the Skull Hall. *When the player interacts with the Tadpoles, they will reveal themselves to be the Frog’s kin. **Speaking to the Tadpoles three times will cause the tile below you to break, making you fall into the water and drown. *When the player walks towards the cellar’s exit after pulling the lever, the chair next to them will jitter. * Entering the cellar after exploring the Dark Maze will cause the book “The Talkative Plants” to close shut. *After tossing the Jade Pipe in the Father’s cell, the bloody message that told you where to find the pipe will change to “And after I hid it so well…” *When you leave the Mother’s Cell after retrieving the Red Shoes, a figure of a headless Ellen will be seen walking to the left of the cellar. Interacting with the note a second time will cause it to be wet with blood. *A second bloody message will appear, telling you to try the shoes on. **After trying the red shoes on and dying, the bloody hand print will be waving at you and the message will change, mocking you for wearing the shoes. *The Father’s Cell can be entered after interacting with it once and then reading the bloody message and note next to it. **In Version 1.07, this process has to be repeated a few times before trying the cell. *After exploring the cell and attempting to leave, the door will be locked. Immediately, the chained skeleton will awaken and the wall will slowly try to close in on you and crush you to death. It is possible to escape by trying the door repeatedly. **In Version 1.07, touching the closing wall will not kill Viola. Instead, the screen will go dark and Viola will then appear laying on one of the beds in the Yellow Flowers’ room. **If the player successfully escapes the Father’s Cell, the skeleton will be seen slammed against the jail door as they depart. *Washing the blood away from the shoes will kill the Tadpoles. * After washing the shoes and approaching the entrance to the cellar, the chair will jitter (warning you of a possible danger in foresight). *After retrievving the doll head, the Red grasses will be found hanging from the ceiling. **If you approach them, one of them will fall to the floor and will still be wriggling. *The Mother’s Cell will have bloody graffiti written over its door saying “Mother abandoned me.” *The Father’s Cell will have bloody graffiti written over its door saying “Father didn't notice me.” Poison Halls *As you walk along the Poison Halls wearing glass shoes, a bloody Viola doppelgänger will fall into the poison river. *After making it to the end of the halls, the poisonous river will become light purple and will be harmless. * The writing on the sign near the entrance will also disappear. *After retrieving the Headless Doll, a bunch of cockroaches will fall from the ceiling and roam all over the floor. Dark Maze *Searching the first corner of the maze and then leaving will cause blood stains to appear on the wall. *After taking the wristwatch from under the table and opening the menu bar, the character’s mugshot will change to a red-skinned Viola with dark hair and clothing, shadowy eyes and donning a stretched out slasher smile. The item’s description will read “DIE.” **Backtracking will cause a noose to drop down and hang Viola to death, dropping the bottle of glowing petals in the process. *As you continue to walk down the maze, Ellen’s figure can be seen running ahead of you. *One of the male bust statues will begin following you as you backtrack through the maze. *One of the violet caskets’ lid will be open. In Version 1.07, they will both be open. **After observing this event and backtracking, a bloody hand print will appear on the wall next to you. * As you backtrack, three more bloody hand prints will splatter on the wall. *The first batch of Male Bust Statues will all become headless. As you walk past them, a rolling sound will be heard. **If you try to head back to the headless statues to inspect the noise, you will see one of the statues’ head blocking your path. *Opening the menu bar after dropping the bottle of petals will cause the same bloody Viola mugshot to appear. Yellow Flowers Room *After speaking to the Yellow Flowers, a bloody message will be written on the wall saying “X the flowers and you’ll die too.” *After picking up the skull from under the table, a blood stain will appear on the wall behind the beds. *Touching the grandfather clock will cause it to fall over you while the text below is still loading. *Walking into the Diary Chamber (1) will cause a hole to open up in the floor. *Each Yellow Flower will gradually finish their cake. *If you interact with the entrance to the maze after leaving it, the room will briefly become dark and empty and a Male Bust Statue (presumably the one that followed you) will appear behind you. *The vase of roses will fall as you walk past it. *After obtaining the Glass Shoes, the Yellow flowers will have then eaten all of their cakes. *After retrieving the doll head, the Yellow flowers will be found torn to pieces while one of them will be munched on by the grandfather clock. **Touching it will not kill you, but it will fall over once you have backed away from it. *The three beds will be stained with blood as you lay down in each of them. Medicine Room *As you enter the Medicine Room, Ellen’s figure can be seen standing in front of the desired shelf. **If you interact with the shelf after obtaining the Cute Little Bottle, the bloody message written on it will read “Medicine to kill me.” *If you interact with the shelf containing eye drops on the upper far right corner, a pair of red eyes will briefly appear beyond the brick wall *The stump upon which the Black Cat stood in the Diary Chamber (2) will turn green and mossy. **There will be fur left on the stump.